Dirty Little Secret
by wishIwereanime
Summary: Maybe things would be okay, like this. Maybe it would tear them apart. Itacest. Rated M for implied/mentions of smut. Mentions of Spamano and GerIta.


**Warnings: Itacest, yaoi, mentions of smut.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Hetalia, or Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects- the song that inspired this. Cover picture not mine- belongs to denmark123 on tumblr.**

**Beta'd by YoungDarkPegasus. Thanks, #13~**

**Enjoy.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

_"F- fratello…"_

_ A gasp, a moan. One brother writhes under the other, lost and blind to the world. Mind hazy with pleasure, the other gazes on._

_**How had this started?**_

Lovino was happy with Antonio. Yes, of course.

Feliciano was happy with Ludwig. Definitely.

Lovino and Feliciano have only the purest of familial love for each other. Maybe…not?

If you had asked when this had started, this feeling they shared, neither could tell you. When the hugs had started to last longer, when the greeting kisses meant more, when sleeping together stopped being quite so innocent.

Had it started with that sunny afternoon Feliciano had come home crying, because he and Ludwig had argued about who-knows-what? Or did it begin when Lovino heard of Antonio's past conquests and sought comfort from his brother?

No, perhaps it had started earlier than that. Maybe it was unavoidable, this thing between them. They did, after all, represent the same nation. The nation of passion, as it were. They had always been bound differently than the others. They couldn't have stopped it if they tried.

_**It would break Ludwig and Antonio's hearts…**_

It felt amazing, this coming together in the most intimate way. Two halves, fitting together so completely.

But, those two… They could never know. Maybe they would understand. It wasn't unheard of for siblings, parents and children, ones who respective countries were enemies, to be together this way. They were all nations, so different rules applied to them.

But how do you choose between the one who completes you, and the one you love truly- madly- deeply? No, the others must never know of this. Maybe they would grow out of it, then nobody would ever know but them. But maybe they wouldn't grow out of it. Maybe it would go on forever, weaving this little web of deception.

Maybe it would tear them apart.

_**I'm sorry, it just feels so good-**_

There were no qualms about who would dominate. They took turns, but in truth, it was typically Lovino who took control. To be inside of Feli, to turn him into nothing but a panting, groaning mess. And for Feli, to make the usually could-hearted Lovino come undone in this way…. Well, it was better than anything.

And the kisses… As their tongues fought and danced…The lips pressed to feverishly heated skin… The sinful places those mouths went. It was euphoric, to be brought together like this. To cum with the others name on his lips. Maybe it was wrong, but it felt oh, so right…

_**Please, if this is a sin… **_

They had different rules, yes. But wasn't this cheating? The two really did love their significant others. To hurt them was unthinkable.

To leave each other was out of the question.

Not to say they hadn't tried. Oh, how they had tried. To stop these late night escapades, to put an end to these forbidden feelings.

To stop the 'I love you's that rose, unchecked and unintended past their lips.

Yes, they had tried their hardest. But when Feli began picturing it was Lovi who was thrusting into him, and Lovino very nearly called out his brother's name rather than Antonio's, they knew. Knew it couldn't, wouldn't be done.

_**Can't we at least go to Hell together?**_

Some nights, as they lay sweaty and exhausted beneath the sheets, they'd wonder. Maybe they should tell. They would get it, right? And then we could all be together? All be happy?

No, that was only wishful thinking. Who had to know the way they felt, deep inside? Things were fine as they were, for now.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret.**_

_ One brother lay, fast asleep and snoring lightly, on the others chest. Sated and satisfied and only the littlest bit guilty, the two stayed that way until morning. _

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Favorites and follows are nice, but reviews are just dandy, wouldn't you agree? Tell me what you think, please. It's a pleasure to hear from any of you.**

**DFTBA (Darling Fetch The Battle Axe),**

**-wishIwereanime**


End file.
